College
by Arciam
Summary: Ever heard this? "Welcome to Nobody Cares!, population: 6 billion." Well, I *rule* Nobody Cares.  Craig POV; Creek
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hm, strange, I always thought I'd write a fic about Style first.. But this idea just kinda popped up out of nowhere. Actually, it did last november already, but I didn't have much back then (the most part came today), so I decided to wait. I'm still not finished (therefore 'incomplete', duh^^ ), but I try, I try hard ^^ This be said, enjoy the fic :)

POV: Craig

* * *

><p><strong>College<strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Craig Tucker.<p>

That line sound familiar? Yeah, didn't think so.

Why should you remember something that happened more than ten years ago?

I did not, to be honest. But recently, I've begun thinking more about my time back then, in South Park. Well shit, this narration is not going the way I wanted. So anyway, let's start this again.

My name is Craig Tucker.

I am 20 years old, and currently attending a not exactly prestigious college in Denver, Colorado.

When I was fifteen, youth welfare took me and put me into another crappy family, right here in Denver, so at least there was enough space to get away from them.

But I'm not here to tell the story of my oh-so-exciting life, I want to tell of the past weeks (and I can perfectly imagine myself yawning to death at having to listen to another person's stories, so it's probably selfish to expect you to, but I _am_ selfish, so deal with it).

Few weeks ago, I attended this semester's first lecture on European History.

I wasn't one of the first to arrive but I still managed to find a decently vacant bench, and sat down. In a matter of seconds, though, I had at least ten other students around me who were happily chattering away with me and each other about all kinds of things.

That was my thing, kinda; surrounded by people whose names I didn't know, talking to me about things that didn't interest me, doing things for me I never asked them to do (like buying me coffee when I had perfectly good money). All this may make me sound full of myself, but it's the way it was. God knows why they like me so much. I never asked for it.

Anyways, while boredly looking around the auditorium, hoping the others would take the hint and not talk to me since I wasn't quite in the mood for talking right now, I saw him. Wasn't that Tweek? Who was I kidding, it _was_ Tweek, no doubt. He wasn't hard to recognize, still having the same hairstyle, not to mention those tell-tale.. outbursts. He was sitting up in the back of the room, so I couldn't hear anything, but I could still make out his twitching and stuff.

Without a word I left my own personal crowd. Sure some of them were my.. friends.. I guess.. but I generally didn't think it was my duty to tell anyone when I was going or where. So I marched up the completely deserted - save for Tweek, that is - back of the lecture hall. He didn't even look at me, just stared ahead, twitching every now and then.

"Hey, Tweeker." I said as I sat down right next to him.

Finally he turned his head to look at me.

"Gah! Hello Craig."

Well, other than the 'Gah!', he seemed pretty cool about seeing me again.

"So... you made it all the way to college, huh?"

"It- nnk! appears I have."

"..."

He resumed staring to the front. I tried to figure out what to say when I noticed a thermos flask to his left.

"You still into coffee..?"

"Y-Yeah."

"..."

Dude, conversation with him was like pulling out splinters.

"You're.. not very talkative, huh?"

"I don't- Hmk! talk unless it's- argh! necessary."

"Gee, I.. wonder why..?" I chuckled quietly, probably trying to be funny.

He stared blankly at me.

Admittedly, being funny is not exactly an innate trait of mine.

Stare.

Twitch.

Silence.

"So... I guess I'm going back then?"

"Alr- Tch! Alright, Craig."

"... it's not that I don't want to stay, it's just that all my stuff is down there. Okay?"

Twitch.

"Okay..." I said to myself before getting up and walking down the stairs to my seat. I must admit I was kinda confused about this totally embarrassing display of lacking composure on my side. _'You're cool, behave accordingly.' _I thought to myself.

I had hardly sat down when my own personal crowd began pestering me again 'Who is that, Craig?', 'Someone you know, Craig?', 'Can I have your baby, Craig?' - and yes, some _did_ ask that - but I knew how to deal with them. Surprisingly, I wasn't lacking that much composure after all. Strange, kinda.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I do think the upcoming chapters are better, so keep walking, Charlie, keep walking ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

If I were to tell how much I'd changed during the last ten years... I wouldn't say anything because thinking about such things is not what I usually do. Like remembering things.

But that is not the point either way. The point is that, no, I hadn't changed much. So when I - for the following days until I saw him again - found my thoughts drifting back to Tweek repeatedly, I was the slightest bit put out. Not much, mind you. If I had written this down that very second, I would never have given it much thought. Then again, I never _would_ have written this back then in the first place. The only reason I find this worth mentioning now is because I _know_ what happened. However, this has taken a wrong direction again, so if you could please forget everything you just read, then I can get on with the actual story again.

So, next time I saw him was two days later, again in an auditorium, this time it was about economy. It was pretty much the same as last time with him up in the back and me surrounded by my.. friends. I didn't try and converse with him before the lecture though.

I did afterwards.

"Hey Tweek." I caught up with him before he exited the room. "We sure meet a lot these days, huh?"

"It's only been two t-Hts! times, Craig."

"I.. guess."

I _swore_ he was doing this on purpose! Well.. what _was_ he doing, exactly?

"So, uhm.. Having a busy time?"

"Yes, if I didn't-hk! have a day off tomorrow I'd- Arkh! drop dead for sure." he said.

"I'm free tomorrow afternoon as well..! Want to meet? Talk about old times?"

'_Talk about old times?_' I thought, frowning at my own words.

"S-Sure." was his answer.

"Great, meet you here at five." I said in a rush, suddenly eager to get away from him.

* * *

><p>Ever heard this?<p>

Welcome to _Nobody Cares!_, population: 6 billion.

Well, I _rule_ Nobody Cares. It's my way of life. I don't give shit about anything. I've never really cared about other people, never cared if my family's nice to me, if I'm good or bad at school, hell, I don't even care if I was chosen by the antique Peruvians to save the world.

One would think that such attitude puts other people off, but as I told you before, unfortunately, it doesn't. Might have to do with my honesty. It is a rare trait, and I know why. I don't lie to people because I don't care about how they think of me. This way, I can be completely honest with you too. As far as I'm concerned, you might as well think I'm a pussy, a dork, stupid, whatever. In fact, I care so little about your opinion that I have no problem with you thinking that I _do_ care.

Which is why I can tell you how I did look forward to meeting Tweek that afternoon. Not in a "cannot concentrate at all" way, more in a... "cannot explain well" way. Yeah, that was lame.

Anyhow, when I arrived at our appointed spot six minutes before five, I was surprised to find him waiting already. When we were younger, he was always a late one. Perhaps because he was always busy having a nervous break-down.

"Have you been waiting here a long time?"

"Not really. I haven't had much to do on my free day either way."

I was about to simply say 'okay', when I noticed something.

"Tweek... you said that without the slightest stutter."

"I have my good days."

He gave a violent twitch.

"..it can not be avoided completely, though." he added in an afterthought.

I guess I had to smile at that.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well I thought we could just drink a cup of-" my eyes fell on his thermos jug. "Nevermind. Why don't we go eat something? Not that long until dinnertime, anyway.."

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Initially, I had planned on a simple coffee, nothing much, an hour at most. Dinner of course would prolong the whole thing, I knew, but the biggest surprise was that - save for several awkward silences (of which I'm sure they weren't awkward to him) in the beginning - it turned out to actually be a nice time.

I told him about what had happened in South Park after he'd moved away at the age of eleven; which wasn't much, really, but I told him nevertheless. In turn, he told me that he and his family had, in fact, moved to Denver back then (different districts, however).

Tweek even smiled from time to time, something I've almost never seen. Comes from not having to fear that you're going to throw a fit at any time, I guess...

I found that I liked his smile, and found myself purposely trying to be funny, even though I suck at it. I _also_ found myself wondering why I was doing this, why I was behaving like this, so unlike my usual self.

When I looked at my watch, I was shocked to see that it was almost eight.

I'd had an exhausting day and no sleep, so I was already pretty tired.

We made our way back to the campus.

"So, Tweek, where is your dorm?"

"Right across the campus. Bit to the right."

"Hey, that's not far from mine. Should I walk you back?"

"If you want."

Strange thing was that I _did_. After spending the evening with him, I _still_ wanted to share a few minutes. Usually I was fed up with someone's company after about two hours, at the most. It had been three. This wasn't like me. At _all_.

I did it, nevertheless.

While we were walking, I could make out his occasional twitching out of the corner of my eye. After he'd taken another sip of coffee from his thermos jug, I spoke up.

"Dude, you really oughta cut down on the coffee, it's not good for your health."

He blinked at me in a puzzled manner, then said

"Oh, no, this is decaffeinated," he pointed at his bottle. "After the doctors told my parents not to give me any more caffein, it turned out I actually do have tics."

"Oh, uh... well, that's not good."

"But the insomnia and paranoia are gone."

"That's good then."

Goddamit what was wrong with me?

I hardly noticed that we'd arrived at his door. Tweek was already turning the doorhandle and said "Goodnight, Craig."

"Hey, -" I began, but halted. What had I been about to say? I thought... I thought I'd been about to ask '_Can I come in?_' ...I was terribly tired and wished nothing more than to be back in _my_ dorm, perhaps read a bit before falling asleep in my bed, but I... still wanted to spend time with him..?

".. see you around." I ended lamely.

He nodded curtly before disappearing through the door.

When I walked away, I was frowning. Deep in thought. I now knew what was wrong (hey, so I might have wondered before, but I wasn't _stupid_).

I had a crush on Tweek.


End file.
